The present invention relates to automatic draining arrangement, and more particularly to an automatic draining arrangement without position limitation which utilizes a detecting control circuitry to incorporate with the pump for automatic draining, so that it can improve over the usage limitation of the conventional arrangement and can easily move as required.
The major principle of a conventional automatic draining arrangement is to provide a water storage tank on a location that is higher than the water outlet of the drain tube. In the drain tube which is filled with water, due to the atmospheric pressure and the pressure generated from the height difference between the water storage tank and the drain tube, the water in the water storage tank which is located at higher ground would be forced automatically to drain out through the drain tube. In order to maintain this draining mechanism, the drain tube needs to be maintained fully charged with water. One way to accomplish this goal is to installed bothersome closed mechanism at both end of the drain tube. For first time usage of the conventional arrangement, the user is required to manually fill the drain tube with water for generating the siphon function. The conventional arrangement can have the function of automatically draining effect, however, during operation, it has at least the following shortcomings:
1. In order to utilize the siphon effect, the equipment (such as an air-condition, or moisture eliminator) needs to incorporated with the static head of the higher ground, usually the conventional draining arrangement must be installed in a position lower than the equipment. And the water outlet of the drain tube can not be higher than the conventional arrangement, otherwise the siphon action would lose its effect. If the equipment is installed in the basement, in order to drain out the water in the storage tank, it's obviously that the water outlet of the drain tube would be higher than the arrangement. Under this condition, the water would not go out, but reverse siphon action would occur. Therefore, the conventional arrangement is clearly not able to function in such situation.
2. In today's society, all the equipment have some basic requirements that need to fulfilled, which are to be portable, efficient, easy to used. For example, the hand held moisture eliminator are conventionally functioned on ground with roller instead of attaching on some high wall, so that the machine can usually move to any moist location anytime to remove the moisture. But for the conventional automatic draining arrangement, it is limited to its structure and can not be move at will. If the arrangement is positioned near the ground surface and the height difference is small, even though the siphon action still can cause water flow, the water can not drain off. It is because when encounter with the friction in the drain tube, it would almost eliminates all of the energy generated from the siphon action and completely stop the water flow. Even if the arrangement can still drain off water, since the draining speed is slower than the generating speed of the waster water, the water storage tank would be overflow and thus limited the usage of arrangement.